Wizardly Protection Program
by babydoll.MK21
Summary: "Students, May I have your attention please, I have very urgent news to share," Dumbledore said, his loud urgent but, calm voice silencing the halls immediately "I'm most unhappy to inform you that none of you will be going home this summer," There was an outbreak of furious and confusion whispers throughout the hall.
1. Prologue

**Wizards Protection Program**

Summary: 'I'm most unhappy to inform you that none of you will be going home this summer. I have been informed with unfortunate news that there's been an outbreak in Azkaban Prison. All of the prisoners have escaped and because of this news and the threat of Voldemort where you all know as 'you-know-who' who has taken over Britain, London; with the threats of danger of these prisoners the Ministry has decided thru a mutual decision that it was best to send you all to the W.P.P. (Wizards Protection Program) your families has been informed of this and are in hiding as we speak.

Disclaimer: This take places in 4th year in Hogwarts while in Twilight it was between New Moon & the Eclipse Saga. So Hermione and her friends are between 14-15 years old while Cedric, Marcus, Oliver are in their 6th years in case you're wondering there's going to be some drama, unknown secrets that Hermione hasn't told either her two best friends Harry Potter or Ron Weasley; of course with Bella Swan she won't like the new comes why? Hermione Granger is Bella's father god daughter which she learns this when she saw her estrange father 'Charlie' gave the brunette girl a hug and twirled her around like he loved her more than her. You can say she has some 'daddy' issues' with Hermione's close relationship with her god father 'uncle Charlie' even though she's not her uncle but, blood. Bella won't like them (At All) why? She's jealous and will become more jealous when she also learns that Jacob imprinted on someone and only paid attention on her instead of being a 'love-sick puppy' on Bella. Also Hermione has siblings (Benji, Toby, Jay, Gerald, Ariel, Aqua, then there's the youngest twins-Elias and Evie) What else has Hermione been keeping? Harry is going to learn a thing or two about Hermione's childhood life before she attended Hogwarts. Boy is he up for a big surprise.

 **~*~Prologue~*~**

 **[Flashback-during the first task, November 24]**

The students were gathering around the arena for the first task. After lunch on the day o the First Task, the Champions assembled in a tend near the arena that had been built specifically for the task. In the tent, they were informed of the task ahead Barty Crouch Sr and Ludo Bagman who would be acting as judges alongside Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxine and Professor Karkaroff. Each champion was required to dip their hand into a bag that contained miniature replicas of the various dragon they would face and pull one out. They would then face the real version in the arena. In addition, each miniature dragon had a small number hung around it's neck, indicating which order they would face in.

Cedric Diggory tackled the first task first against a Swedish Short-Snout. He used a Transfiguration spell to change into a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He was partially successful. After a few yells from his two best friends Jayden and Cameron who both supported their friend after a dangerous task at that; they even yelled to snap out of it to grab the egg while their girlfriends who are sisters 'Mal and Sophia' who kept hiding their faces against their boyfriend's chest not wanting to see the dangerous parts facing a dragon. Cedric then went for the Golden Egg, Halfway through the dragon turned it's attention back to Cedric and burned his face. Cedric however retrieved the egg and passed the task leaving the Hogwarts students to yell at his achievement.

Fleur Delacour, was second to fight against her dragon which was a Common Welsh Green she enchanted the dragon to sleep but, while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set her skirt alight. She extinguished the flames and retrieved the egg and successful past the task then it was Viktor Krum's turn who was third to face his dragon which was a Chinse Fireball. He used the Conjuncitivis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. However, he was docked points when the dragon stumbled around and smashed the half of the real egg. Harry Potter was last to face his dragon since he's the youngest of the champion and drew the fiercest of them all. After the help with Hermione his best friend he managed to face the dragon with a summoning charm that grabbed his broom to come forward to his rescue. His dragon was the Hungarian Horntail. On the advice of Crouch Jr (disguised as Professor Moody), he used a summoning charm to bring his Firebolt broom to him and maneuvered pass the dragon to retrieve his egg. Through it slashed him on the shoulder which took off points but, was successful to pass his first task among with the others.

After the first Task, Harry was joined with Hermione after she kept fretting about his wounds it was the best he could do … although after months on not talking to Ron… he told Harry that he finally believed him that he didn't put his name in the Goblet which Harry stating 'Took you long enough to believe me did it,' he sarcastically replied which Ron was about to apologize but, Harry shook his head 'Forget it," Hermione however, just rolled her eyes and hugged both her best friends after whacking Ron on the head for not believing in Harry which he grumbled telling her he was sorry for being a complete arse git from the past three months. They looked at the scores, Harry and Viktor were tied for first place then Cedric in second while Fleur in third. The champions were told that, the Golden Egg they retrieved contained a clue on how to pass the second Task. Without it, they had little chance of succeeding.

Cedric had help from Professor Moody (disguised as Crouch Jr) who knew that Cedric being a fairy and competitor and in Harry's debt after the first Task telling him that they're facing the dragons-although at the time Cedric was with his two best friends Jayden and Cameron Santiago (their adopted mom's maiden name) at the time before she married their father and kept an eye on Harry because their youngest sister Hermione is best friends with him and the young red head Ron Weasley.

That's when the Yule Ball took place by the Great Hall before the Yule Ball took place that's when Cedric told Harry and told him about the golden egg into the bath, even though giving him access to the perfect's bathroom although both Jayden and Cameron just give him a pat on the back to watch over their sister Hermione leaving poor Harry to gape at them like a fish towards Jayden and Cameron. That was before he overheard Ron and Hermione arguing quite loudly I might add apparently Ron was jealous that Hermione was Viktor's date in the Yule Ball after failing that she was a girl. Everyone thought that Hermione had feelings for him which was untrue since she has no feelings for Ron except as friend but, unfortunately after the current events they weren't sure anymore. Ron made Hermione cry at the end of the dance even though Jayden and Cameron demanded to threaten the young red head for making their sister cry but, Hermione shook her head stating that it wasn't worth it and went upstairs to her dorm room but, it didn't stop her brothers Jayden and Cameron to confront Ron and demanded that he apologized to her after seething towards the red head even Fred and George were curious why two of their best friends would be seething towards their youngest brother.

Jayden and Cameron asked the Weasley twins (Fred & George) if they can come in after another argument with Ron and Hermione again this time Hermione was so angry that she slapped Ron on the face just like she did with Malfoy (Draco-their unknown 2nd cousin) and told him to GET OVER IT!" quiet loudly and stomped upstairs with Ginny who just came back with Neville as his date asking what happen until Harry stated that they got in another fight and Ginny had a thin expression on her face grabbed her wand and send a bat boogie at Ron for making her best friend cry. That was until Jayden grabbed Ron by the collar in a very low icy cold tone to Apologize to Hermione for ruining her night, just because it took a long time for him to see our sister Hermione as a girl that doesn't mean the rest of the school hasn't noticed leaving both Harry and Ron to gape at them and before they can ask Cameron hexed him and left glowering their eyes in anger towards him.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron demanded.

Harry shrugged at this since he wasn't aware at this "Let's get to bed Ron… since we have to pack for the holidays break which they had 2 days to pack since they're leaving in Sunday evening. Harry however wasn't going to his relatives as he refused to stay with them and stayed with Ron and his family; Hermione however, refused to be staying at the Burrow even though the Weasley twins (Fred & George) and Ginny begged her to come but, Hermione made up her mind and wanted to stay with her family since they're going away for the holidays which were unknown and understood why as they're sadden by this, even though they understood they exchange Christmas presents as they were both sadden that Hermione won't be spending the holidays with them, the Weasley's and Harry were aware that Hermione has siblings so Mrs. Weasley (Molly) made a sneer comment that not only that Hermione was seeing Harry but, Cedric, Viktor and two unknown male's (*cough* Jayden & Cameron*cough) which made Mrs. Granger (Emma) to snap at the woman quite loudly defending her daughter who was quite upset at this stating that their daughter wasn't seeing anyone.

Those two boys that she made a seethe comment are Hermione's brothers (Jayden & Cameron-the unknown males) who held their sister in a comfort hug glaring at the scowling woman telling her that we're not seeing Hermione considering that's our sister you stupid woman leaving Mrs. Weasley (Molly) to blink her eyes about to answer but, grabbed their sister Hermione by the hand and appararte leaving the Weasley stunned including Hermione's parents who glared at Mrs. Weasley that Hermione will not be joining her family after treating her badly, stating that Molly (Mrs. Weasley) doesn't deserve Hermione's kindness when all she's been doing is helping Harry with the tournament which made Harry snap out of his thoughts telling Mrs. Weasley that he and Hermione aren't together as a couple and even if they were it wasn't her business to do so since she's not his mother which he asked Hermione's parents if they can accept his apology for not seeing this earlier and gave him a hug telling him that he didn't need to apologize and hoped to see him soon, minutes later Cameron came back grabbed his parents hands and apparate before they blink leaving the Weasley's and Harry in awkward silence.

At the burrow it was a bit tense, it's been 3 days since the event happened when the Weasley's and Harry learned that Hermione's been hiding secrets from them including Harry and Ron who grumbled about this which Harry snapped at Ron that maybe she has every reason to keep it from us Ron since Mione and I knew how you'd overreact over this. _Yes, I agree that Hermione should've told us but, how would you feel if you're put into pressure from everything that has happened from the past few weeks after all you and the rest of the bloody school accused me for putting my name in the Goblet that it took by the end of the first task to believe me Ron after I kept telling you that I never put my name in the Goblet so yes I think Hermione has every reason to keep that secret from us even if it wasn't her intention to do so,"_ he exclaimed and left the room leaving Ron to gape at Harry like a fish knowing he's right at this.

So you can say it has been extra tense that Fred and George overheard this from Harry's screaming at Ron that Ginny even heard this too, they had a silent conversation as they were going to write Hermione a letter over this. At the Granger's resident Hermione's parents (Dan & Emma) were nervous and asked her to come downstairs after she calmed down from being upset from Mrs. Weasley they didn't want to keep the secret any longer. Ben, Ariel and Aqua were meeting up with them for their vacation at the states to visit their uncle Billy and his children Rebecca, Rachel and Jake who's now 15 years old while his older sisters (who are twins) are in college, Rebecca is married while Rachel just recently graduated from Washington State University to spend their holidays with their father.

"Hermione, princess can you come down here for a minute please?" Dan yelled for his youngest daughter after carrying his youngest twins (Elias & Evie) the recently twins who were born a year ago so now they're now 2 years old and very smart for their age thanks to their older siblings.

"Be right there daddy," Hermione answered, with her book in her hands as she noticed her family was there, curious got the better of her.

"Hermione there's something that your father and I need to talk to you about… "Emma nervously at this which her youngest brother Billy Black _(a/n: yes the same Billy Black from Twilight-I figured that Hermione's mum would be Billy Black's older sister)_ to support his sister and brother-in-law.

"What is it mum?" Hermione asked noticing her uncle Billy was there "Oh hi uncle Billy I wasn't aware you're going to visit us in Forks no less? How are Becca, Rae and Jake doing? I hope they're well?" she asked.

"They're all good. They all send their love and hope to see you soon Lil Mia," Billy smiled at this noticing his sister and brother in law nervously "Please sit down your parent has something to tell you," he answered giving them a signal.

"Alright…" Hermione took a sit on the couch turning to her parents "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

Dan and Emma held their breaths "Hermione… love… " Dan began to say as he fiddling his thumbs nervously "There's something that your mother and I have been keeping from you, Jaden and Cameron; Ben, Toby, Ariel and Aqua was already told this a few weeks ago after they cooled off we explained to them so they promised to keep it a secret until we told you three the truth," he explained.

"What are you talking about dad?" Jayden asked all confuse "Tell us what?"

"Jay… we're all adopted…" Ariel whispered leaving them more confuse and shocked.

"What do you mean we're adopted," Hermione asked.

"You heard us cookie… Ben, Toby… Aqua… Jay.. Cameron, you and myself are adopted well I wouldn't say we're adopted we're more like their nieces and nephews actually since mum is uncle Billy's long lost sister Aaliyah… while Dan our adopted father is Caleb… Professor McGonagall's long lost son who were known to be dead but, turns out they were in hiding as Dan and Emma Granger to protect us from the first war," Ariel explained.

"What does that mean?" Cameron asked.

"It would mean …. that my older sister Aaliyah is alive Cam… your mom isn't your real mom but, your aunt while Caleb is your uncle," Uncle Billy spoke up holding his breath "Believe me I was in shock too when they told me this and I didn't want to believe it, thinking they're making jokes about my sister because it's very sensitive for me and your uncle Tristan because we were very sadden to hear when we heard about their deaths until they removed their glamour charm to reveal my sister and brother in law," he explained.

"Are you telling me that our mum and dad aren't our real parents?" Hermione whispered very conflicted at this.

Emma (a.k.a. Aaliyah) rushed to her youngest niece blinking her tears "Yes that would be correct Hermione. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you this but, our memories were erased by your aunt Lily…" into a silent sob where Hermione was about to answer "Yes the same Lily Potter, Harry's mum… along with Neville's mom. You see we're not muggles Hermione we're purebloods just the rest of the lot… Lily isn't a muggle born since she was raised from her big brother Sebastian which is uncle Caleb's brother so that would make Lily your aunt thru daddy Caleb; they're half siblings if you will… she's also a pureblood the only people who knew was her husband James then me, mum, aunt Aaliyah and aunt Alice (Neville's mum) as we kept it as a secret until we told your father, uncle Frank, his mother Augusta and uncle Remus. Unfortunately Peter wasn't there since he was taking care of his aunt at the time," she explained.

"My father…" Hermione whispered looking at her aunt/adopted mum "Who's our father…"

"Sirius Orion Black… the only reason he doesn't know is because he was so angry at Peter that he chased him all the way to the Diagon alley after confronted him about it which Peter made a distraction _'How could you Sirius. How could you betray James and Lily like that,"_ then cut his finger making it seem he died but, he got away and stayed with the Weasley's as their pet rat," Aqua spats.

"How do you know that?" Hermione blinked her eyes dumbly.

"Cookie I know his form as a brown rat, dad was a grim (a black dog), uncle James was a stag while uncle Remus was a werewolf… uncle James, daddy and Peter can transform into their animagus form which they're unregistered to do so … so no one knows except our families," Ben spoke up thru the silence.

"Why didn't Sirius tell me," Hermione whispered.

"Because he believed that his whole family is dead because of Voldemort, he doesn't know we're alive cookie… he just thinks he lost his wife and children because of that bastard," Toby growled curling his first in anger.

"So wait a minute… if you all knew then why didn't you help Sirius with his trail if he's innocent on all this since we all know that is was Peter who betrayed Harry's parents not Sirius," Jayden demanded at this.

"Oh don't you worry little brother I'm going to make sure that Sirius has his trail fair and square with Madame Bones being the judge since she knows Sirius personally it's only a matter of time before we catch the real culprit believe me he won't see it coming," Toby growled which left the brothers to flinch on his cold tone.

"I just want to know one thing…" Cameron spoke up.

"Of course Cam what is it?" Emma replied _(known as Aaliyah McGonagall 'nee Black-hidden name: Emma Granger)_

"Why didn't you tell us before…why tell us now when we're on holiday," Cameron pointed out.

"Because we felt that you need to know the real truth before we leave," Dan replied ( _known as Caleb McGonagall-hidden name: Dan Granger)_

"Leave … where are you going? I thought we were staying here in Forks for the holiday?" Jayden asked.

"We are staying here on holiday I just mean between the 2nd and 3rd final task of the tournament at your school in Hogwarts love … your brother Toby is going to escort us with his partner Tonks into hiding; it won't be long till your headmaster Albus Dumbledore tell you about it," Emma explained.

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked.

"We'll tell you bits of it… there's some rumors going around in Diagon Alley especially at work," Toby began to say as everyone turned to him with confuse looks "We overheard that there's some plans that the escape prisoners are planning on an outbreak in Azkaban prison. So far they haven't done anything but, we won't take any chances. I wasn't supposed to tell you until the end of the year unless it was really necessary I even asked Kingsley about it and he agreed along with Madame Bones; they're the only ones who knows that some aurors can tell their families about this who knew about this as we felt that Fudge isn't being fair with a lot of things so we agreed to keep it quiet and made some plans for the group of families who are friends of ours to watch over the children as they go into hiding under a protection program. This one however isn't like the regular protection program this one is under W.P.P. which stands for Wizards Protection Program. However, since Kingsley' is going to escort with us he gave me a list of people on who's going with who," he explained.

"Well who is it?" Hermione demanded at this despite she's very conflicted by this "If this involves Harry then I need to know now since he's my best friend Toby!"

"I know he is cookie," Toby chuckled "And I was going to explain the list until you rudely interrupted me," he explained leaving her to blush mumbling 'sorry' while others chuckled at this.

"Anyway here's the list … that I have with Kingsley… I'm going to have you three Jayden, Cameron and Hermione Granger, then there's Harry Potter (Mia's friend) Dean Thomas (Mia & Harry's friend) then there's Cedric Diggory (Ben, Toby, Jayden, Cameron, Ariel & Aqua's friend) then Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint," Toby explained which they nodded well except Hermione who kept badgering him with questions.

"Do you know when and where we're going to go Toby?" Hermione asked.

"I do but, I can't tell you that cookie I'm under orders," Toby replied.

Hermione gave a slow nod at this "What about mum and dad, the twins or our grandparents… where are they going to go?" she asked.

"They'll be under hiding as well and will be staying with uncle Billy for the time being," Toby explained.

"Really?" Jayden asked.

"Yes that would be correct but, like I said I can't say anymore. I already said too much and we can't afford anyone to find out so you can't tell anyone especially Harry and Ron," Toby explained giving his little sister a look who was about to protest but, he kept talking "I can't afford to have my boss find out since Madame Bones was the one that suggested I tell you because she's the only person who knows the real truth. She's actually looking thru the forms to find out anything about Sirius trial as we speak so it won't be long till he can finally be roam in England free," he explained.

"What about Ariel, Aqua and Benji," Cameron demanded at this.

"We're going to stay in Forks with our parents as well Cam, the only reason we're telling you this is because we didn't want you to be worried over our safety because of it," Aqua explained.

Cameron got quiet "We should've been told about this before… since we're supposed to be a family," he whispered.

"I know Cam and that's our fault… but, we figured it would be risky considering how Harry was accused to put his name in the Goblet… "Emma explained pausing for a moment looking around her nephews and nieces "We can't take any chances to risk his life," she quickly added.

"Uncle Billy… did you knew about this…" Hermione asked.

Billy was quiet during the conversation as he gave a slow at this "I did… I was the only person who knew about their identities since I didn't want to risk losing my only family we have besides our brother Tristan who also knows about them. We both promised not to say anything until you know the truth Mia. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before Mia but, it was the only way to keep everyone I care about safe … I'm just sad that it didn't save Charlie's wife and his family before he married Renee and her daughter Isabella," he explained.

"Who's she?" Jayden asked.

"Charlie's step daughter. Isabella doesn't know that Charlie is her step father just thinks he's her father since Renee doesn't talk or want to reveal the real father to Isabella because he was a death eater when she was pregnant with her," Billy scowled.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Anthony Dolohov is the father of Isabella but, he doesn't know about his daughter though, death eaters have a black heart and doesn't care about anything but, themselves," Ben scowled.

Hermione made an _'O'_ and nodded at this looking at her adopted parents/aunt and uncle "Can I still call you mum and dad... despite how you're my aunt and uncle," she mumbled at this.

Aaliyah and Caleb nodded at this "Of course you can princess, are you still angry with us that we didn't you tell the truth before?" Caleb asked.

Hermione got quiet with a shrug "I guess I can't be mad at you daddy, you're still my parents who raised us … It won't change anything between us because I still love you no matter what or who you are," she explained.

Aaliyah blinked her tears hugging her youngest daughter/niece "Thank you sweetheart you have no idea how relieved to hear that and I promise no more secrets. All truths and nothing but, the truth okay" she whispered.

Hermione nodded at this "Good… because I don't think I can handle another secret mum… "looking at the time "You might as well put the glamour charm on since no one knows about your real identity except family right?" she asked turning to her brothers Ben and Toby who nodded at this.

"Yes that would be correct. Once it reaches May that's when we'll escort them out of Europe to be extra safe," Toby explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement "Did you find a place to live for mom and dad to live in for the time being?" Ariel asked.

"Trust me Lil Red we got that taken care of we have a house under the Black's name; Sirius bought a house for us when we were visiting Forks when we were your age and kept it hidden until further notice; it won't be long till we fix it up and make it our home," Ben explained.

"Well if you say so…" Ariel mumbled under her breath.

"So until March just make it seem that nothing has changed between us and until then we'll write letters telling you the plan when we take mum and dad into hiding okay," Toby explained.

"Okay," Jayden and their siblings murmured in agreement.

 **[end of flashback- a week away from Christmas]**

 **[Present-January 10]**

The students just returned to school from their Christmas break; Toby and Ben even warned their siblings that they had to be extra cautious especially with Professor Moody which made Hermione puzzled by this about to ask.

"Mia… we felt something was off with Professor Moody but, we're not sure what… just be extra cautious with him okay Mia… and make sure that Jay or Cam is with you at all times you can never know there could be some spies in Hogwarts for all we know," Toby pointed out.

"I get what you're trying to say Toby but, he's been Harry with the tournament… I mean sure … he's a bit paranoid after what happen to him which I don't blame him but, why would you feel something's off about him?" Hermione asked.

Ben and Toby looked at each other "We just feel that he might be a death eater pretending to be Professor Moody but, we don't have any proof yet but, until then just don't go near him unless your with Jay, Cameron, Harry or Ron okay," Ben replied.

Hermione was about to protest and made a defeated sigh "Okay," she mumbled.

"Good, Ariel, Aqua you two will go with mom and dad leaving in March or it could be in a few weeks. I'll let you guys know beforehand," Toby explained.

"I thought they're going to leave in March?" Hermione asked.

"They are we just want to extra cautious that's all and besides none of the staff in Hogwarts knows about this yet … we just want to be extra careful just to be safe," Ben pointed out.

"Well… I supposed that's true…" Hermione mumbled at this.

"There goes Harry and the Weasley's," Toby nodded at the group of red-heads family known as the Weasley's with Harry no far behind turning to his siblings "Don't forget what I told you cookie. You can't tell anyone especially those two," he explained.

"Can I at least tell Harry since it involves what happen to his parents," Hermione whispered.

Toby soften his eyes "Not right now it's too risky to tell him cookie once the tournament ends that's when you'll tell him, it's the only way to protect him Mia," he explained.

Hermione looked at Harry who was chatting with Ron then turned to Hermione who waved at her with a smile which she gave a wave back turning to her older brother "Okay… I won't tell him… but, he has every right to know Toby…he's going to hate me if I kept this secret from him" she whispered.

"Probably but, he can't blame you since you didn't know about this either until we told you a few weeks ago we can't take any chances," Ben replied.

Hermione nodded at this giving her brothers a hug "I won't him anything until you say the word big brother. I love you Benji. I love you Toby. Be safe… and owl me if you found anything else … I'll even look at the family tree if I have too," she explained.

"We had a feeling you would and we will. We love you too cookie bear," Toby hugged his little sister then gave a hug to their brothers then apparate away before Harry and Ron went to join Hermione by the train.

"There you are Hermione; we were wondering what took you so long?" Ron munching on his snack.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Don't eat with your mouth full Ronald," she scolded at this.

Ron swallowed his mouth mumbling an 'sorry' then things got tense again until Harry spoke up "Who were those people you were talking too Mione?" he asked.

Hermione held her breath giving a look to her brothers who shook their heads at this as they passing them by with Cedric and a few friends of their's knowing what she was going to say "Toby and Ben… they're … aurors who are good friends with my parents," she lied at this.

Harry and Ron blankly stare at her _'huh'_ then she rolled her eyes "I'm going to the loo Ginny come with me," she replied dragging poor Ginny who yelp in shock as they headed to the bathroom.

"What the Merlin was that about?" Ron blurted out.

Harry gave an 'I don't know' shut as they started chatting about Quiddich where Neville, Dean and Seamus went to join them in their compartment room.

Hermione took Ginny by the arm then dragged both her brothers Jayden and Cameron before they can protest into another compartment "Ginny can you keep a secret between us because there's something I have to tell you?" she whispered putting a silence charm around the compartment.

"Of course Mione what is it and who are they?" Ginny asked.

Jayden and Cameron gave a small smile "it's nice to meet the Weasley twins youngest sister; we heard so much about you from Fred and George," Jayden explained.

"How do you know my brothers?" Ginny demanded at this.

"We're good friends with them and we're Hermione's older brothers? Was that what you wanted to tell her Mia?" Cameron explained turning to Hermione who flushed in embarrassment.

"Maybe…" Hermione mumbled at this.

Jayden and Cameron gave a defeated sigh "Well at least you told one of the Wealsey's and are you sure you can trust her with this secret?" Jayden asked.

"Not even your brothers who just happens to be one of our best friends?" Cameron asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Absolutely you can trust me?" Ginny replied sitting next to Hermione after she explained the situation.

"Gin meet my older brothers Jayden and Cameron Granger they're also muggleborn wizards as I am and the ones that we were talking too who are also our siblings; the two older boys are auror's Ben and Toby then there's Ariel and Aqua who are the same age as Fred and George but, graduated early with Toby two years before I attended Hogwarts," Hermione explained leaving Ginny to gape at her like a fish.

"Now would be the time to say something Gin the intense is killing me here," Hermione quickly added.

"You have seven siblings including youngest twins Elias and Evie. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Ginny felt sad not knowing this before.

"We couldn't take the risk because we have a feeling someone's is being a spy posing as a teacher we're just who yet. Both Toby and Ben both feel it's Professor Moody which we agree as well but, we don't got enough proof yet," Jayden explained.

Ginny made an 'O' turning to Hermione "So I guess we're both the same when it comes with our brothers except you three sisters and five brothers huh Mione?" she asked.

"Yes that would be correct except I have three sisters and five brothers. Two of them happens to be the youngest Elias and Evie then there's Ariel and Aqua who are the same age as Fred and George but, graduated early with Toby despite how young they were," Hermione explained.

"How old were they when they graduated?" Ginny asked.

"I believe they were about 16 with the amount of OWL's and NEWTS they had; their professors had no choice but, to skip them to 7th years when our older Toby was despite the age difference," Cameron explained.

"Wow they must be really smart," Ginny replied in awe.

"Yeah they got that from mum; so can we trust you to keep it to yourself until we tell Fred and George the truth," Jayden replied.

"Yes your secret is safe with me," Ginny nodded at this.

"Good you girls better head back before Harry or Ron get suspicious," Jayden pointed out then grab a pocket bag of galleons "Here Mia I figured you might need this, go to the Trolley cart and buy some sweets it would give you guys an excuse for taking so long," he explained.

"Thanks Jay but, I could've bought some on my own?" Hermione protested at this.

"I know you do but, this way you won't have to lie to them since you were going to the loo which was partly a lie and went to grab some sweets from the trolley cart," Cameron pointed out.

"Well alright," Hermione explained.

"Come on Mione there goes the Trolley cart," Ginny replied as she and Hermione left bidding 'goodbye' to Hermione's older brothers until they were by themselves to talk alone "How come they aren't known as Granger but, Ventura Mione?" Ginny whispered.

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So what do you think of the introduction. I know it's a bit different with Hermione's amount of siblings but, I couldn't help myself. I wanted Hermione to be in a big family and this way Harry would be with his family as well with Sirius (his god father) going to be free within a few weeks depending on how long it would take.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Breaking News!**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: So that's the preview during Hermione's 4th year which she's feeling very conflicted about this and decided to keep it quiet about her parents being her aunt and uncle instead of her parents even though they raised her and her siblings; Elias and Evie are both her aunt and uncle children so that would make the twins Hermione's youngest cousins but, considered themselves as siblings anyway._

 _During the Hogwarts Express Train Hermione told Ginny her secret about having siblings until they were by themselves._

 _"How come they aren't known as Granger but, Ventura Mione?" Ginny whispered._

 _"I'll tell you later Gin there's some people that could eavesdropping on our conversation," Hermione whispered as they were unknown that Draco and his friends (Blaise and Theo) who overheard this and kept quiet giving a silent conversation. What else can Hermione be hiding I wonder? Let's find out in the next chapter shall we?_

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

"I'll tell you later Gin there's some people that could eavesdropping on our conversation," Hermione whispered as they were unknown that Draco and his friends (Blaise and Theo) who overheard this and kept quiet giving a silent conversation.

During the first four months has been extra tough and hard for Hermione to keep this huge of a secret from her two best friends Harry and Ron especially Harry but, knew beforehand there was an unknown mole betraying the aurors so they couldn't take any chances at least that's what Toby and Ben told her, Jay, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua. Around in mid-April Hermione, Jayden and Cameron got a couple of letters from their siblings Toby, Ben, Ariel and Aqua explaining there's a slight change of plans which took them awhile to write back because they were attending a new school (muggle high school called LaPush High) which was located in Forks, Washington except in the LaPush residence where their uncle Billy and their cousins live.

Ariel and Aqua took a long while to reply back since there weren't a lot of owls so they had to use an wild owl that they found in the middle of the woods of LaPush to send them their letters as they were replying anonymously back and forth as they were send into hiding around the time they were back in school in Hogwarts in January instead of March like they hoped, they even explained that mom and dad are doing well getting used to the place as they extending their business at the dentistry with a lot of new customers here and there.

Aqua even pointed out that they made new friends and they're currently seniors in LaPush High and reconnected with their cousins Rachel and Rebecca along with Leah Clearwater they're childhood friend and Sam Uley. At first Ariel was a bit skeptically about him seeing he's a bit too buff for her taste (roll eyes) from Ariel writing 'so not true ignore her cookie' leaving Hermione to giggle at this leaving Harry to respond "What's so funny Mione?" he asked.

"Hmm… nothing Harry," Hermione waved it off him leaving him to answer as she grabbed her things heading out from the Great Hall.

"Where are you going you hardly touched your food," Ron pointed out.

"Library I have research to do and Harry please reconsider Neville's help he might be helpful," Hermione scolded him leaving Harry to pout.

"Yes Mione," Harry smiled at his best friend "I'll be sure to do that but, how is that going to help with the 2nd task?" he asked.

"Oh Harry you're impossible and don't forget to ask Neville it would help a lot especially since the 2nd task is less than a week," Hermione scolded him.

"Give him a break Mione he's doing the best he can," Ron defended Harry at this.

"Whatever if you need me I'll be in the library" Hermione replied rolling her eyes heading out to the library or so they think.

"Mione where you going?" Ginny asked in low tones as she just came from her class of Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

"I'm going to Ariel and Aqua's old room which is perfect for us to talk come on," Hermione dragged her by the arm as they headed to the Ravenclaw's tower only a level higher.

"So what's this about Mione?" Ginny asked.

"I just got a letter from my big sister apparently the plan went awry," Hermione replied after putting a silence charm around the old common room; apparently it was Ariel and Aqua's old hide out and told Hermione about it in case she needed to be alone.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked all confuse.

Hermione then explained to Ginny that there's some rumors going around in Diagon Alley so Toby took her family into hiding until further notice. They're staying with her uncle Billy in the States but, that's all she can say not wanting to reveal much.

"Well that's horrible. It's a good thing your older brother Toby thought of this plan through," Ginny pointed out.

"Yes it is a bit sneaky don't you think?" Hermione replied.

"Very," Ginny nodded in agreement.

The girls decided to head to the library to study for a bit and supported Harry on the tournament after apologizing to Harry for not believing in him well except Hermione, Neville and Luna that is who were the only three to believe him anyway. A few weeks later Hermione and Ginny kept quiet since Hermione explained they couldn't afford to reveal anything else until they're really sure who's the sneaky mole-rat which left Ginny confuse.

"What's a mole-rat?" Ginny asked.

"It's a mole… similar to a rat except a bit smaller and it's pink," Hermione pointed out.

"Pink?" Ginny titled her head confuse.

Hermione nodded at this "Yes come on you can see it here in my lap top, it's a good thing I brought it with me then," she explained grabbing her black laptop which purple designs on the front with stickers on the side.

"That's so cool what is that Mione?" Ginny asked.

"A lap top it's a muggle device of a computer except with the wires except a charging battery and I have a computer bag with it so it's not so bad," Hermione explained.

A few weeks later it was finally the end of the year; another year for the students for Hogwarts, not only Sirius Black is finally free thanks to Cedric Diggory who blushed telling him it was nothing with the help of unknown helpers (Jayden, Cameron, Toby & Ben) who helped Harry and Cedric under an invisible cloak that not even Professor Moody (a.k.a. Barty Crouch Jr-being the fake Professor Moody) to find out after the aurors finally arrested him which are still unknown because he managed to escape because of it.

Most of the exciting news were for the first time in a long time Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were tied for the House Cup leaving everyone to cheer well except the Slytherine's as they kept huffing over it; that was until the headmaster Dumbledore also announced that Voldemort's return leaving most of the staff and the oldest students (4th years and over) to flinch on his name by honoring both Harry and Cedric's bravely, much to both of their embarrassment. Hermione on the other hand kept muttering under her breath as she read her latest letter from their older brother Ben looking back and forth on every word he said that she didn't even noticed Cameron's and Jayden's confuse looks. Jayden would be a year older than Cameron and goes to Hufflepuff like their brother Cameron the youngest of the brothers.

Cameron was curious what's going on thru her head that he mumbled a spell on his pendant to communicate with their youngest sister.

"What's wrong cookie?" Cameron asked which left Hermione to jump completely startled looking around which her brother gave her a look to respond back where she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm worried about mom and dad Cam," Hermione sadly respond in low tones.

Before Cameron can respond they were interrupted by their headmaster Albus Dumbledore who was told from one of the aurors which was their older brother Toby which he furrows his eyebrows confuse since they were told their parents were in hiding so why would Hermione be worried about their parents? Are they hurt? Before he can continue deep into his thoughts that's when Dumbledore got up into the stands and for once the twinkles in his eyes were gone, replaced by sad and concern.

"Students, May I have your attention please? I have very urgent news to share with you all…" Dumbledore said, his loud urgent but, calm voice silencing the halls immediately "I'm unhappy to inform you all that none of you will be going home this summer," there was an outbreak of furious and confusions whispers throughout the hall.

"What does he mean that we're not going home?" Hermione asked the boys worriedly, was this what her big brother Toby meant … from the announcement from their Christmas break. She gave a worried looks on her older brothers who also had concern looks.

"Can he do that?" Ron asked in low tones.

"I think the real question is why is he doing it?" Harry asked.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared and the hall quieted once more "Now … I know you have some questions but, I have been informed that there was an outbreak in Azkaban Prison. Not only that Voldmort," leaving others to flinch "Knowing as 'you know who' has rose again… he's forming an army from all the prisioners that has escaped," once again whispers broke out but, only this time was fear… some screamed while others were crying "Because of this news!" Dumbledore raised his voice over the children's cries and screams "And the threat of Voldemort raising his army of the dangers of these dangerous prisoners bringing to the minister who didn't want me to tell you the truth by pretending that Voldemort isn't back that it has cause my attention to tell you all the truth of the outcome that we has faced once again… the Minster with an anonymous decisions has all decided that it's best to send you all to the W.P.P. which stands for Wizards Protection Program. You'll all be split up into groups and will be placed with families all over the world who will protect you. These families are the strongest out there and have been willing volunteered to protect you all with their lives. Your parents knows what's going on and are also under Wizards Protection Program and it's the best solution to go into hiding once we gathered our strongest aurors to capture every death eater that has escaped from the prison," he explained.

Hermione was having a very hard time breathing that both her brothers noticed this as Jayden got up startled most of the Hufflepuffs along with Cameron not far behind as their friends curious wondering why they would talk to Hermione Granger; the only people who knew was Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley from their friends as they knew how to keep a secret as they knew Hermione was their youngest sister.

"Cookie… hey … look at me…" Jayden began to say cupping her face who was hyperventilation

that her face was completely pale that she couldn't breathe "Mia… look at me," with a serious look as she slowly look at him "Take slowly breaths- breath in …" as she followed directions "Breathe out… take slow breaths to calm down … that's my girl. It's going to be okay I promise," he explained rocking her back and forth ignoring the scandless looks from the Gryffindor table.

"Jay…Cam… what about mom and dad…the twins… our grandparents…" Hermione hoarse.

"I know… I know…" Cameron who also joined his siblings hugging them as he was the youngest of the brothers "They're going to be just fine … you heard what Toby said remember," he whispered.

"What if-what if they found them…" Hermione whimpered.

"That's impossible you know Toby wouldn't endanger our family especially since he's going with us remember" Jayden pointed out.

Hermione bowed her head sadly knowing this news but, she can't help but, worry about her family "The twins are going to so scared…" she whimpered.

"They have Ariel and Aqua with them along with Ben and our uncle Billy with our cousins remember they're stronger then they look especially Ariel and Aqua they're not known as the smartest witch of their age besides you of course," Cameron pointed out.

"I know… I just … I can't help but, worry about them… especially the twins?" Hermione whispered

"Hey… nothing is going to happen to our family you hear me…" Jayden whispered steadying her breathing closing her eyes "Just take a deep breath and breathe. They're completely safe under the best protection in the world and we'll see them as soon as they aurors find the escape prisoners," he explained.

"O-okay…you're right… your right…" Hermione hoarse weakly at this.

"You sure you're going to be okay? Cam and I have to get back to our table?" Jayden whispered.

"Y-yeah I'll-I'll be fine Jay thanks…" Hermione weakly at this.

"No worries it's part of our job as your brothers," Cameron winked at this leaving her to give a small smile knowing her older brothers would calm her down with unsettling news despite how her family is safe in Forks she can't help but, worry about them.

Harry took Hermione's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze while her brothers Jayden and Cameron went to join their table at the Hufflepuffs which Cedric whispered asking what was that about. Jayden just waved it off stating it wasn't a good time to say out in the open which he frowned with a nod almost confuse by this. Cameron stayed behind to make sure Hermione was alright trying to calm her down as she kept hyperventilation and didn't seem to care by the weird stares especially from Ron who looked jealous but, kept to himself. Harry couldn't imagine what they're going thru or feelings right now being muggleborn with muggleborn parents whose lives are now in danger. Harry closed his eyes hoping no one was going to die that was the last thing he needed. Even though he doesn't care for his aunt and her family but, it's his only family left despite how they're nasty to him that doesn't mean he wants them to die… Sirius and Remus both told him when Sirius told him the happy news that he and Remus will be under their care as soon as they find a place to live but, now he's not sure when he'll see them again.

"Now…there's going to ten in a group depending on how many of you have siblings we won't separate you. You'll be assigned to a family and tonight you'll be leaving. We can't waste any more time," Albus looked around the hall, seeming trying to take in every face while for Toby, Jayden and Cameron had unreadable expressions on their faces as he made another defeated sigh "Please do not fear children. The Ministry is doing all they can to rally up all the prisoners as best as they could but, for some who are working under Voldemort" who once again the aurors, the staff and the older kids flinch on his name "They can't do anything about him since he kept a low profile as far as they can tell… and we will try to have all you reunited with your families soon enough. But, for now we will be preparing you and your departure," he explained.

At the moment the doors to the Great hall opened and in walked many men and women dressed in purple robs that had a large silver 'A' on the left shoulder. They all filed to the front of the hall and turned to face the students.

"The groups have already been made. Each Auror will step forward and call out your names of ten students. When your name is called you'll follow the Auror out of the room and they will lead you to your destination. All of your things have already been delivered to your destination so you'll be leaving immediately," Dumbledore replied; as he took another look around "I want you to be good children and we'll try our best to get your home I promise," he gave a reassuring smile before nodding to the first Auror.

The Auror took out a piece of paper and stepped forward clearing his throat "Group 1: Pansy Parkinson, Penelope Clearwater, Seth Davis, Kylee Davis, Tracey Davis, Lavender Brown, Dennis Creevy, Colin Creevy, Jordan Lee and Ernie MacMillian," he explained; Harry watched his fellow classmates stand. Seth held both his sisters tightly as silent tears rolled down their cheeks, Pansy and Lavender glared at each other as they followed the Auror out the hall. Collin held his youngest brother hand who was holding his camera close his chest, for once not having his usual boyish grin on his face. The sight made Harry's heart clench.

This is how it went for the next hour or so. Each Auror stepped up and called out ten names of fearful children and whisked them away "Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigin, Susan Bones, Oliver Wood, Hannah Abbott, Sophia Rooney, Maliyah Rooney, Jesus Foster and Mariana Foster," by whisking them away to Merlin knows where. What had to be the 32nd Auror stepped forward clearing his throat. He even noticed that Sophia and Mal were sadden over this as Jay and Cameron who looked sad too as they hugged quickly after mumbling under their breath which Harry had a guest they're a couple or something because they kissed quickly before they left.

"Percy Weasley, Fred, Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Astrolia Greengrass, Cho Change and Audrian Pucey," from a female Auror as she whisked them away from the Great Hall.

Before he can step away another Auror mumbled something to him where he whispered something back as he leaded the children away. Though Ron's very relieved to be with his family of siblings except only he was sad that he wouldn't be with either of his best friends Harry and Hermione. He shot them a sad look before standing.

"We'll see you soon Ron," Harry whispered and Hermione nodded at this. Ron smiled slightly before he spoke up quickly.

"Yeah before we knew it .. we'd be together again good luck to you both hopefully you two won't be separated," Ron mumbled at this before he went to join his family.

Harry and Hermione shared a look. Would they be split up even though Hermione knew the list beforehand that didn't mean she wasn't worried for Ron. Harry took a tight hold of Hermione's hand despite how Cameron stayed for a bit who went to his seat after learning his name who noticed this which Hermione introduced them quickly after he went back to his seat at the Hufflepuff table and also learned about Jay as well; apparently Hermione made a quick introduction that Jayden and Cameron are her older brothers leaving Harry to gape at Hermione in shock before Cameron left he kissed Hermione on the forehead telling her that they'll see each other soon which left her to give him a small smile.

The next Auror which was Tobias Ventura _(a.k.a. Toby Granger/Tobias Black)_ stepped forward. He was taller than the rest standing at least 6'3 with chestnut hair similar to Hermione's _(a/n: not a lot of people knows that Hermione has siblings except Ginny, Fred, and George who promised to keep it as a secret and now Harry who kept gaping at Hermione like a fish and was about to ask but, Hermione told him now wasn't the time for them to talk out in the open right now)_ Hermione's siblings made it their priority to keep their lives private especially about their family since neither of them want anyone to snoop into their personal lives. He had another auror with him which Harry figured he's accompany him as they're going together but, wasn't sure.

He took a quick glance around the hall before starting his list clearing his throat "Harry Potter," Harry's breath hitched in his throat _"Here it goes…"_ he thought to himself. "Cedric Diggory, Jayden Ventura, Cameron Ventura, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini" Harry looked across the hall, his eyes met up with Malfoy's but, surprisley he didn't see that usual hatred. Actually come to think of it there was an unreadable expression on his face and wasn't sure if that's a bad or a good thing "Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger," both friends breathing in relief. As the list went on both had grown nervous on being separated even though Hermione knew this she just pretended she didn't know about it since it's part of Toby's plan to keep a low profile. At least now they can ride through this nightmare together "Dean Thomas and Marcus Flint." All ten students stood up to follow the men out. Harry refused to let go of Hermione's hand while for Hermione she reached for Dean's hand giving him a reassuring smile which he returned with an nervous one grabbing her hand as he also refused to let go of Hermione's hand as well.

As everyone met at the entrance of the Great Hall they all took a good look at the people they were going to live with for Merlin knows how long.

"See I told you we'll see each other soon," Jayden whispered low enough for their sister Hermione that without thinking she let of the boys and jumped into her brother's arms while the others blink their eyes dumbly except Marcus he just sneered at this staring at the girl _(excuse Cameron-he knew she would be a bit emotional distress at the moment)_

"I-I thought...we'd all be separated" Hermione hiccupped with tears leaving Jayden to sigh patting her on the back just like he used to do when she was a baby which Harry and Dean gaped at her with odd looks on their faces.

Cameron chuckled sheepishly trying to not to look uncomfortable "Come on guys," he offered as he pushed the kids forward while Draco sneered at this which he noticed and glared at the kid including Jayden and Toby.

"You got something to say Malfoy," the auror sneered back (Toby)

"Tobias don't … he's still a child," the auror who seemed a bit older than Tobias which in response he made an irritated huff looking away "I still don't understand why he has to come after all he made my sister life a living hell," he hissed at this.

"Toby don't be in the same level as he is just ignore him. I do and you shouldn't let him get to you especially at the circumstances at this" Hermione scolded at him giving him a warning look.

Toby got quiet and took a deep breath "You're right… you're right…" he sighed at this.

"Toby…" Hermione whispered leaving Toby to turn to his youngest sister who soften his eyes as Jayden got the message and passed their sister to him who patted her on the back as well "I'm sorry cookie you know how I can't help but, be overprotective with you since you're the baby," he mumbled at this.

"I am not a baby, I'm 15 years old thank you very much," Hermione huffed at this.

"Despite that you're still a baby to me," Toby mumbled leaving Hermione to huff at this.

"Is Benji, Ariel and Aqua, okay along with the twins," Hermione mumbled at this.

"Their completely fine along with our parents I promise," Toby replied then whispered to her ear "Elias and Evie are both fine they're in Forks, Washington last time I checked since I just talked to Ben not that long ago so it won't be long till we see them again," he explained.

"You promise…" Hermione bits her bottom lip nervously.

"Pinky promise now come on we're shouldn't be wasting anymore time hmm?" Toby offered leaving her to nod at this as she puts her down where Harry and Dean held her hands once more giving a hand squeeze which she squeezes back following her older brothers and just before they head out they were interrupted by a black dog who jumped onto Harry licking his face grinning at him.

"Padfoot heal boy," another male running after him.

"Who's dog is that?" Toby curiously looking at the dog as if it was familiar to him.

"Ermm… he's mine… sorry about that I hope we weren't late…we may've overslept and had a bad start," the same male replied as they all turned to an older gentleman which was their old Professor Lupin known as Remus.

"Professor," Harry and Hermione greeted him happily.

"Hello Harry, Hermione," Professor Lupin smiled fondly at them turning to the Auror "Sorry about my dog ermm he's very lovable as you can see," half smiled apologizing to the aurors who kept licking Harry's face happily while the aurors waved it off knowing it wasn't serious.

"Are you coming with us Professor?" Hermione whispered.

"I am and I brought snuffles with me?" Remus grinned at this.

"I thought his name was Padfoot?" Jayden asked all confuse.

Professor Lupin blinked his eyes "Oh well he has two names actually Snuffles Padfoot either one is fine with him isn't that right boy," patting Snuffles on the head who barked happily at this.

"Really you guys are coming with us," Harry perked up since they're both his godfathers' who nodded at this "Brilliant!" he exclaimed turning to Toby who seemed amused at this "Erm… do you mind if we bring him … ermm…" trying to figure out his name after realizing he never knew his name.

"Tobias but, people call me Toby. I heard so much about you …" Toby grinned leaving Hermione to look away whistling completely flushed at this "Harry Potter I heard great things about you including your adventures," he explained.

Harry blinked his eyes "How did you-" he began to say as Hermione continued to whistle hiding her blush against her brother shoulder who chuckled at this.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me?" Toby winked at the kid who blankly stared at him.

"You do know that birds can't talk right…" Draco flatly replied.

Toby whip splashed towards him with his icy cold expression that left the others to shiver at his cold look that Hermione stepped in between them "Toby just ignore him … please… and Malfoy you better stop it," glowering her eyes angry at him "Unless you want me to punch you in the face again which I won't hesitate to use my wand against you Malfoy so don't test me?" hissing at him leaving Malfoy (Draco) stare at him and made a huff.

Her big brother Toby looked at his sister for a moment then took another deep breath carrying his sister on his back "Alright little beach I'll ignore him just for you…" he replied.

"Thank you big brother," Hermione replied leaving the others shock.

"BROTHER?!" the other exclaimed (except Jayden & Cameron)

Hermione winced at this without looking at the others "Yes he's my big brother you got a problem with that?" she hissed at them as her left eye was twitching at the boys who gulped nervously not wanting to be in her bad side except the Slytherins of course "Not that it's any of your business but, yes Toby, Jay and Cameron are my big brothers. I have about five siblings with my parents who are in hiding right now so unless you want to another knuckle sandwich I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself," narrowing her eyes at Marcus who sneered at him "Yeah I'm talking to you Flint don't think I don't know what you're planning because I'm always two steps ahead of you," she harshly replied as for Marcus who huffed looking away.

"Is everyone ready to go?" the older gentleman asked.

"Yes we're ready to go," Jayden replied who was carrying Luna on his back because she seemed a bit lonely which she didn't seem to mind at the moment.

"You okay there Luna?" Cameron asked.

Luna nodded at this steadying herself on Jay's back.

"Let us know if anyone of the Slytherins steal your things yea?" Jayden asked.

"I will although I think it's the nargles who are stealing my things since it tends to happen a lot while we're in school," Luna answered leaving the boys to freeze.

Jayden was about to ask but, Hermione shakes her head which left him to sigh in defeat.

 **[in the left side of the Great Hall-Ron was with his family and some other students]**

"Is everyone ready to go?" the auror asked.

Percy and the others mumbled under their breaths; Fred and George held onto Ginny while Ron followed suit, Millicent, Daphne, her sister Astrolia, Cho and Audrian 2 steps not far behind with grim looks.

"I know your worried children but, this was necessary," the auror replied.

"How would you know that?" Daphne sneered at this; the Weasley sibling rolled their eyes at the Slytherin.

"Because where we're going they won't be able to find you plus it's in my old home town," the auror replied.

"Home town… where's that?" Astrolia asked curiously after slapping her sister on the arm telling her not to be rude.

"Come along we have to turn from this corner here," the auror ignored the girl's question as they follow suit.

"Um… excuse me miss…" Percy replied hesitated at this. The lady stopped in the courtyard in the left side turning to face them. She gave a gentle look.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

Percy shifted a bit uncomfortable clearing his throat "I was wondering who you are?" he asked.

The others gave him a scandal looks on their faces.

"Really Weasley we're being shipped off somewhere in the world to live with a family of strangers for all we know it could be mudb-" Daphne was cut off with a silence charm with a wave of her hand by the Auror who was a lady with an unreadable expression "I really hope you didn't just say the dreadful 'M' word in front of me did you?" she harshly says.

Daphne grew quiet as her eyes glared at the woman waved her hand as Daphne was suddenly moved in front of her "Cat got your tongue Ms. Daphne? Let me make this very clear… if I ever and I mean ever hear you say that word in front of me again I won't hesitate to ship you off somewhere that it's going to so much worst where I'm taking you got that," she harshly replied pushing her towards her sister who looked shocked at this.

"Excuse me my sister's bad behavior ma 'me," Astrolia mumbled elbowing her sister on the stomach who flinch glaring at her sister "She didn't mean to rude... It's just ... we're a little confuse why we're being send away that's all…" she explained.

The Auror stopped for a moment "And I understand Miss. Greengrass but, you're sister over here needs to respect her elders and watch her mouth considering I won't have anyone talk about any muggles in front of me since my only niece is also in hiding with her best friend because of what's happening in the Wizarding world so I suggest you watch what you say in front of my young lady" she explained.

"Yes ma 'me," Astrolia mumbled.

"Now come on we're already wasting enough time as it is … "the Auror mumbled at this.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Percy asked.

"Percy," Ginny hissed at him slapping on the forehead "Don't be so rude,"

"Owe Ginny what's with you? I was only asking a question is that so hard to ask?" Percy scowled.

"My name is Madame Bones and we're going to leave right now and no fighting," the lady shook her head narrowing at the Greengrass girl who has blonde hair and made a huff "I'm just waiting for my partner she should be here any moment now and then we can leave," she explained.

Percy Weasley suddenly looked shocked "M-madame Bones I wasn't aware your part of this too?" he asked rushing to her side.

"Considering my niece is also in this school I had no choice in the matter Mr. Weasley now where is my partner she should be around here somewhere," Madame Bones scanning the courtyard until you heard someone tripping over her two feet "I'm here Madame I'm here!" another young auror exclaimed.

"Tonks there you are I was wondering where you were?" Madame Bones mumbled "And you're just arrived just in time did you get the port key that I asked you to fetch?" she asked.

"Yes ma'me," the youngest Auror bowed showing an old worn out hat which left the others puzzled at this.

"Where … exactly are we going?" Cho asked _(the Asian girl-that Ginny scowled knowing that it was Harry's crush)_

"We're going to Romania, one of my good friends are going to watch over you?" the young Auror explained.

"Romania!" the Weasley siblings exclaimed in shock.

"Yes have you heard of that pla-" the youngest Auror froze blinking her eyes staring at the Red-heads "Oh you must Charlie's siblings am I right? That would explain a lot after Charlie demanded to take you under your wing," she mumbled at this.

"You know our brother?" Fred and George asked at this.

The girl blushed at this "Yes very well. We went to school together I was in Hufflepuff surprisley while he was in Gryffindor," she explained.

"What about our things?" Millicent asked curiously.

"Your things should be in the cabin waiting for you all?" Madame Bones explained then turned to the children "This is Auror Nymphadora Tonks," she explained which the young auror scowled.

"Amelia please don't call me that," Tonks pleaded weakly at this turning to the group "Just call me Tonks never. Call me that no good for nothing name my parents thought to name me ever," she seriously replied leaving the Weasley siblings to nod at this noticing her icy dark look.

"Are we ready to go now?" Madame Bones asked.

"Yes ma'me" Percy stood still straight leaving his siblings to stare at him oddly at him.

"Very well then I suggest we continue to leave then?" Madame Bones cleared her throat.

"How long till we get there?" Audrian asked.

"Not very long we just have to find a place where no one will trace us from here that's all," Tonks explained. Once they stood under an abandon tree that's when Tonks continued to talk "Alright everyone scurried around and put your finger onto this worn hat," Ginny, gave her brothers a nervous look which Ron gave her a hand squeeze which she squeezes back "And hold on don't let go until I say so," she instructed to the children. The worn hat started to glow brightly and suddenly Ron felt he was flying, spinning around out of control. He heard Ginny scream in fright along with Millicent, Daphne, Astrolia and Cho; Ginny was holding onto Fred and George while for Ron he felt his grasp on the worn hat slowly slipping and tried to hold on tightly but, his attempted to failed and soon was thrown into the air. He hit himself onto the ground until he felt someone heavy onto him with an _'oomph'_ apparently it was Daphne who fell unconscious leaving him to groan.

"Greengrass get the hell off me," Ron growled and pushed her to the ground leaving her to glare at him.

"Why don't you watch it Weasley," Daphne sneered at him.

"I'm not the one who fell on top of me and you should watch what you eat you're bloody heavy," Ron grumbled at this leaving her to gape at him.

"Are you calling me fat," Daphne demanded at this.

"If the shoe fits yeah I'm calling you fat," Ron argued back.

"Now, now no fighting," Tonks intervened between Ron and Daphne "Come on we have to get moving your brother Charlie should meet us by the hill down this road," she instructed.

Fred and George helped Ron up his feet while Percy gave Ginny a piggy back ride stating her ankle is swollen from the Port key.

 _"I wonder how Harry and Mione are doing…"_ Ron sadly thought to himself as he followed his brothers although Ginny was being carried by Percy and once Percy was half way he passed Ginny onto Fred's back since she was getting sleepy.

"Come on Ronnikins no time to look through the woods now we have to get going," George dragged their little brother by the arm which he yelped in shock.

"Owe bloody hell George watch the arm," Ron yelled in anger.

"Come on boy's time is wasting we're nearly there," Tonks chirped happily as she grabbed Ginny on her back since she wanted to carry Charlie's little sister since she seemed to think she's adorable for being the youngest of the group along with Astrolia.

"Well come on we're almost there just around this corner here," Tonks explained that neither of them notice that the oldest Weasley brother Charlie bumped into them with a crash leaving the children to widen their eyes in shock.

"Ouch that has got to hurt,"

"Doesn't it Forge,"

"Most defiantly Gred,"

"Weasley twins knock it off," Daphne snapped angrily at them.

"Well that was quite rude,"

"Isn't it Gred,"

"Affinity Forge," the Weasley twins huffed at this as they passed the girl who sneered at the Slytherine glared back at them.

"Is that my twin brothers come give me a hug Freddie, Georgie," Charlie grinned.

"Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed and jumped to her big brother "Hey there Gin-Gin," he twirled his baby sister.

"Percy, Freddie, George, little Ron welcome to Romania," Charlie grinned showing his teeth "Watch your step here we just had a run in with one of the dragons wouldn't want it to be in their bad side yea?" he explained.

"D-d-d-dragons," Cho shakily at this.

"Yes, I'm a dragon keeper this part of the woods," Charlie explained.

"Bloody hell," Audrian blurted out.

"Watch your mouth my little sister is still young," Charlie scolded him.

"Charlie," Gin whined at this.

"What you can't be cussing missy not when I'm around," Charlie scowled at this "Speaking of siblings Tonks have you heard from Ben yet? I haven't got a letter from him in awhile," he asked.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **So… what do you guys think? A bit different don't you think? I figured they should be a bit older in my story of Wizards Protection Program (W.P.P. for short) R/R.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Port Key (Forks, Washington)**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: Hermione and Harry are together in their group heading to their destination a bit later, I figured I use Ron's P.O.V. for a bit and then switch to Harry and Hermione later in this chapter. Ron is going to find out a few things about Hermione's life but, can't really do anything just yet since they're now split up in different locations under the W.P.P. (Wizards Protection Program) and has no way to communicate with them unless he does…then he'll be sure to do something about it._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯) *¨`*• ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

"He gave me a letter to give you here," Tonks shuffling inside her book bag showing a stack of letters "He didn't want to risk using an owl so I apparate there to meet up with him" she explained.

"Good, good, how is the ol' block head anyway?" Charlie asked.

"Oh he's good he's now the head principle of a muggle high school called La Push High," Tonks explained.

"Really what in Merlin would he be in the principle for?" Charlie exclaimed waving his arms dramatically at this.

Tonks sighed at this "You know as much as I do it's part of his job Char besides… he's under disguise as the principle. No one knows this except his uncle and his family," she pointed out.

Charlie nodded at this "Well alright then let's head to the cabin yea so we can get you kids comfortable," he explained.

"Charlie whose Ben?" Ron asked.

"Hmm…" Charlie turned his youngest brother "What was that Ron?" he asked.

"I said who's Ben?" Ron repeating his question.

Charlie blinked his eyes "I thought Hermione would've told you…" he slowly said this.

"Tell me what?" Ron offended at this.

Charlie sighed at this "Ben is Hermione's older brother and one of my best friends in Hogwarts surely she would've told you this didn't she?" he asked.

Ron blankly stare at him "No she did not tell me that," he angrily huffed heading the other way instead of his room

"Oh dear…" Ginny mumbled "Ron get back here," running after him.

"Why should I?" Ron argued back.

Ginny got quiet and yelled by dragging his ear behind harshly I might add "Because I said so," she huffed at this.

"Owe. Owe, owe, owe Gin! Bloody hell !" Ron complained tripping his own feet leaving the others staring at the siblings widen in shock.

"Well don't just stand there MOVE IT!?" Ginny harshly yelled leaving them to yelp as they scattered away heading to their rooms leaving Ginny to roll their eyes.

"Boys are such idiots," Ginny grumbled dragging her older brother Ron by his ear as he started complaining on how hard she grabbed his ears which turned the same color as their hair.

 **[in England-Hermione and the group were finally outside the courtyard after a few pause moments along the way]**

The ten children followed the two Aurors after a few moments after a few pause stops along the way because both Toby and Kingsley (the unknown Auror) kept stopping a few times because they didn't want to risk it.

"Um, sir…" Hermione said hesitantly. The man stopped in the courtyard turning to face them. He gave them a gentle look before smiling down at Hermione.

"Yes Miss. Granger?" the older gentleman asked gently.

Hermione shifted a bit uncomfortable "Actually it's- "giving her brothers _'is it okay if I tell him'_ look who looked at Toby who nodded at this "It's Miss. Black," she blurted out.

The older gentleman who was an Auror blinked his eyes in confuse "Excuse me, I thought your name was Ms. Granger I must've got the wrong young lady-" who was cut off by Tobias (Toby) "You got the right young lady Kings, trust me I didn't want to say it in the open like this but, I might as well tell you the truth," he explained.

"Tell me what?" the older gentleman Auror turned to his partner.

"My family and I… well more like my siblings and I are… adopted… Ben, Ariel, Aqua, Jay, Cameron, Hermione and myself… we learned that we're the children of Black," Toby explained buffing his fingernails towards his coat.

Harry and the others blankly stare at him as their eyes widen in shock then turn to Hermione who look away innocently as the dog barked almost like he was trying to say something while Remus blink his eyes at this.

"I don't understand… how are you all adopted…?" Remus slowly said this.

Hermione made a tired sigh "Well… I knew about this since our Christmas break… although at the time I didn't want to accept it because they're still my parents… and they didn't want me to tell Harry about it because it was too dangerous…not wanting to distract him and all that" looking away leaving Harry about to protest "And I know I shouldn't hide this from you Harry but, they insisted because you may never know that Voldemort-"leaving the others to flinch "Would find out and take advantage of that. You know I'm right about that Harry," she explained leaving him to slump his shoulder in defeat.

"Why didn't you tell me Mione?" Harry asked in whisper tones.

Again Hermione gave a 'sorry' look "I'm sorry Harry but, I promised my parents I wouldn't say anything until the coast was clear… and while they told me the truth… I was too busy helping you with the tournament and it was too much for me to even think about it especially now … so I asked my parents who they were … turns out they're my aunt and uncle … who were in hiding and turns out your mum obiliavated them into hiding under a different name until the truth came out when my two sisters suddenly looked different," she explained.

"Really Granger, there's no way you're a Black I would've known that considering my mum maiden name was Black it wouldn't shown in the family tree," Draco sneered at her.

"You don't think I don't know that," Hermione screamed at him leaving him to yelp as she grabbed a big brown envelope out of her small purse and slapped it around his chest despite he flinched on how hard she hit him with it "Then please care to explain how me and you are 2nd cousins including my siblings at that; thru that letter it explained everything Malfoy so don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. I was going to tell Harry but, I knew it was too dangerous and there's enough proof inside," she harshly replied narrowing her eyes at him as he mumbled under his breath looking at the proof, his eyes were widen in shock until he started cursing under his breath not wanting to believe this but, passed the brown envelope back to her with a stiffly nod.

"The murder," Marcus sneered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione growled at this.

"You heard me Granger he's a bloody murder?" Marcus sneered at this.

"I'm sorry . repeat that Flint?" Hermione snarled.

"You heard me your father is a mu-" Marcus was cut off by a huge slap on the face that her brothers growled at the kid not wanting their sister to get hurt.

"That's what I thought you said," Hermione stiffly replied as Jayden held her back knowing how overprotective she was with her family leaving the group to take a step back as her glamour charm suddenly came up "My Father is Not. A Murder. You-You fowl loath little cockroach-" raising her wand against Marcus Flint neck leaving him to stiff as her wand was against his neck the same way she did to Malfoy in their 3rd year but, was cut off by Jayden her older brother.

"Mia no, not even Slytherin like him isn't worth it" Jayden comment holding her back by the waist glaring at the kid.

Hermione stood with an angry expression lowering her wand while the others watched the scene then before he can say anything she punched in the face leaving him to groan to the ground.

"If I ever hear you talk about my father like that I won't hesitate to hex you Flint?!" Hermione warned him with her icy tone then lowered her voice "If it wasn't for my big brothers Jay and Cameron, Cedric would've died … along with Harry tonight without them saving them without their knowledge at the tournament … my birth father is finally free to roam around and gain custody to my best friend Harry so don't you dare say that to me. You don't know anything when it comes with my family Flint for something my birth father didn't do or commit. He didn't kill those muggles it was PETER PETTIGREW who killed them not my birth father. That bloody traitor not only betrayed my best friend Harry's parents hide out and murdered them to death… my older siblings had to witness my aunt Lily's death because of that damn murder, Peter Pettigrew was Weak to his master. That same murder who killed my birth mother for protecting me and my siblings when I was only 2 years old that neither of us knew about it until my big sister's glamour charm came off recently because of him. We've been in hiding since then that my birth father thought he lost his entire family because of him while he was in Azkaban," she exclaimed who held his nose which was bleeding nonstop.

"So don't you dare tell me that my birth father Sirius is a murder in front of my face again because for one thing he would never. In a million years Betrayed my uncle James because they're practically brothers they grew up together so why would he? It would've been too obvious for Voldemort to follow suit so my uncle James and aunt Lily switched secret keepers to the last person they expected which was Peter Pettigrew!? He should've died that night … but, instead my daddy was thrown in Azkaban Prison without a fair trail… where he was innocent the whole time … he's been there for 12 years … it's a bloody miracle he survived for that long…. I would've killed that bloody traitor if I wanted too…" holding her tears as everyone grew quiet "After learning the truth that the man that I saved last year is my actually biologically father … without even talking or even questioning … why would he… he thought his family died… when we've been alive this entire time… " as she took a deep breath wiping her tears quickly "So I suggest you get your facts straight before I get really physically and trust me Flint I'm a 12 degree black belt on every Jetsu Jui brazalian in 12 different countries?!" she snarled.

The tall man cleared his throat "I see… so … you're the youngest daughter of .. Sirius Black I presume including you Toby and your siblings?" he asked.

"Yes that would be correct…" Toby stiffly replied after being quiet hearing his baby sister over emotional distress take a toll out of her.

"Why weren't notified before I mean I knew Amelia wanted to look through Sirius Black trial and when there weren't any … " the tall man slowly realized widen his eyes in horror "You knew didn't you… you knew he was innocent…" he whispered.

"Not at first… I mean I didn't know about him until last September it would explain a few things … and neither of us wanted anyone to find out … we wanted to keep it under wraps until we got full proof and we did… it took a long time too but, we got it," Cameron comments as he grabbed his sister back and forth to calm her down who couldn't help but, sob against his shirt rubbing her back.

"We even asked our grandparents if it was true… and we were told then but, the truth… our memories from our children instantly came back and before I knew it … Malfoy's crazy aunt Bellatrix," Jayden spats narrowing his eyes towards the Slytherin (Draco Malfoy) who shifted uncomfortable knowing this where he continued to talk "Killed my birth mother before the 'you know who' killed our aunt and uncle… so don't act like you know about us including our father… because you have no idea what we have to go thru this past year …" he harshly told Marcus who stood quiet.

"And the only reason why their last name is Ventura is because it's my adopted mum's maiden name before she married my adopted father it was a hidden name so no one would know they're alive… and my birth mum was Selene… Selene Anastasia Lupin youngest sister to Professor Remus Lupin and neither of us knew until this past year … and we didn't want anyone to snoop into our personal lives because of it," Hermione calmly replied.

"Selene…" Remus whispered almost teared up at this.

"Yes, professor our birth mother was Selene. wife to Sirius Orion Black," Cameron calmly replied.

"Well … then I suggest we should get going we're already wasted 10 minutes from this conversation," the tall man cleared his throat as everyone nodded at this while Jayden carried Hermione on his back once again since she's too emotional while Cameron carried Luna on his back who looked tired as they all walked to the bridge while Harry and Dean walked between Jayden not wanting to be away from Hermione without a second thought since she's pretty sure Harry wants an explanation when they're by themselves.

"How long till we get there?" Cedric spoke up.

"It won't be long… we just have to find a place so no one can find us," the tall man answered.

"Um… sir…" Hermione whispered as she was hesitated being carried by Jayden on his back. The man stopped by the bridge passing the courtyard "Yes Miss. Black?" he made a mental note to correct the names later.

Feeling comforted by his gentle tone, Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously hiding her blush mumbling against her brother's back which Jayden chuckled and decided to speak up "She's just wondering what your name was?" he asked raising his eyebrow at him since he already knows his name.

Marcus snorted "Really Granger? We're being shipped somewhere in the world to live with a family of strangers to hide from dangerous criminals and escaped convicts and that was your question you ask. And to think you're the smartest witch in Hogwarts," he says with a loud scoff leaving her brothers to glare at him while she hides her blush against Jayden's back mumbling _'stupid arse git'_ in Italian which left Blaise to tilt his head in surprise.

Harry glared "Back the hell off Flint?!" he growled "It would be nice to know what the name of the man who's bringing two escorts to bring us to these strangers," he harshly replied. Snuffles (or known as Padfoot-Sirius) growled at the Slytherin who's been nothing but, rude to his long lost unknown youngest daughter. Hermione however smiled at Harry with a 'thank you,' which he gave a hand squeeze.

The man shook his head "Now, now boys now is not the time to be fighting…" he cleared his throat narrowing at the oldest boy who made an irritated huff looking away "My name is Kingsley Shaklebolt, this is my partner Tobias Ventura who's the oldest brother of Hermione, Jayden, and Cameron with five more siblings in America. Ben, Ariel and Aqua who are twins and then the youngest bunch who are also twins Elias and Evie who came along who are now hiding just like you are except they left very early then you kids," he explained.

"Ventura I thought you said your name was Black why use Ventura?" Cedric accused at his friends.

"Like we said it's a loooooooooooong story so can we get a move on already," Cameron who looked irritated at this leaving Toby to nod at this.

"Yes, yes we'll talk about that later… anyone before I forget I'm the head of the Auror department. We as in Remus, Tobias and myself will be taking you to Forks, Washington since Remus insisted that he comes along with us he's a stubborn fool but, I respect his decision," Kingsley informed, looking thru his pockets.

Hermione stirred a little hearing this "Wait…" leaving everyone to stop to turn to the girl "Did you just say Forks, Washington," she says sleepily.

"Yes that would be correct Miss. Black it was your brother's idea," Kingsley insisted looking thru his pockets without looking up.

"Really," Hermione perked up rapidly wide away leaving her brothers to chuckle.

"Yes beach really," Toby smirked knowing how she missed her cousins and friends back at home.

"So we're seeing uncle Billy and uncle Charlie, Sammy, Leahbee, Jacob and Sethy too," Hermione perked up leaving Toby to nod at this and before he can answer Cedric decided to speak up with a disbelief look on his face.

"Washington," Cedric asked in disbelief "As in… America… the United States of America… that place that's like across the country. How the blo-" he starts to say noticing both Hermione and Luna giving him a stern icy cold look as he shifted uncomfortable coughing awkwardly "I-I mean … how exactly are we going to get there?" he asked leaving the girls to nod in approval at this.

"Yes that would be correct Mr. Diggory," Kingsley said as he finally pulled out a pocket watch after he said 'ah ha got you little bugger' comment clearing his throat, as you can tell it was a bit old because of the mental being rustled while the screen was badly cracked "Most groups are evacuating England as we speak so you're not the only ones who are also leaving England as we are," he says "With this pocket watch and before you ask it's not just any pocket watch it's our port key and once it's activates it will take us to our destination once it's touch. Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"As we'll ever be," Draco mumbled leaving Blaise nodded at this along with the others from his right.

"What about our stuff?" Jayden asked.

"They'll be there at the owner's house by the time you arrive little brother," Toby smirked.

Jayden was about to protest but, nodded where Kingsley spoke up "Now then would you place a finger on the pocket watch. It should be activating at any moment," Everyone scurried to put a finger on the pocket watch. Hermione gave Harry and her brothers a nervous look while holding tight towards her big brother Jayden who steadied her tightly against his back and before either of them can say anything the watch glowed brightly and suddenly he felt like he was flying, spinning around out of control. He heard Hermione screamed in fright she held onto her big brother Jayden close while he felt his grasp on the watch slowly slipping and tried to hold on tightly but, his attempt failed and soon he was thrown into the air. He hit on something soft while the mystery person groaned in pain. Looking around he saw the others who were also sprawled on the ground except Kingsley, Toby, Cameron, Remus and Sirius (in amungus form a black dog) barked happily at him, who was standing on his left looking like he hasn't went thru a crazy flight.

"Bloody hell Potter get the hell off of me," Draco growled which pushed him to the ground groaning in pain.

"Why don't you watch it Malfoy since you're the one who fell on top of me," Harry growled at him.

"Now, now no fighting boys," Kingsley intervened between the boys "Come, come we have to keep moving. Come along kids," he says.

"I'm not a bloody kid," Draco grumbled under his breath wiping off the dirt off his robes.

Hermione rubbed the back of her head as she sat up while Jay was on the ground. She had banged her head pretty hard on the ground with a rough landing. She looked around and noticed there were surrounded by trees. The mustn't have landed in the woods but, which part of the woods she wondered she wasn't sure. Suddenly a hand entered her vision and Hermione looked up into the indigo eyes of Blaise Zabini. She stared at him in surprise blinking her eyes dumbly before she took his hand, allowing him to help her stand.

"You alright..." he asked in a low tone.

"I am ... thanks Zabini..." she says; he just nodded at this before walking to Draco who gave him a weird look.

Jay got up with the help of both Toby and Cameron who wiped off the dirt of their robes while Hermione walked over to where Harry was and helped him stand while Dean went to help up Luna who twirled around the woods which left him to shake his head towards the girl not that he has a problem with her or anything but, knew she loved the woods he can just tell.

"How'd you land so perfectly?" Marcus sneered at the men.

Kingsley laughed "Years and years of practice my dear boy... " he says leaving Marcus to scowl "If you will follow me the house isn't too far away," with that, Kingsley turned right and started to walk thru the woods.

"Do you recognize this place cookie?" Toby grinned at this.

"It does look familiar… it's almost like I been here a few times before…" Hermione bit her bottom lip staring at the trees almost like she was memorized by it.

"One-word cookie…La Push," Toby smirked "We're in LaPush woods,"

Hermione looked at her older brother widen her eyes "No way?!" she rapidly got up leaving him to nod at this "You're kidding!" leaving him to shook his head 'no' revealing a small smile at this "No way we're actually in LaPush woods near uncle Billy's house?!" she squealed who got up from Jayden's back by jumping up and down leaving the rest of the group to turn to her curious what got her so happy all of a sudden.

"I'm totally serious," Toby smirked rubbing his chin "In fact…" grinning madly at this "Uncle Billy, our parents and the others should be waiting for us by the bonfire cookie," he explained.

Hermione screamed and squealed happily that left her do her happy dance and used her air guitar moment that left the others completely startled by her sudden behavior doing some odd moon dance against the ground until she noticed the others were staring at her with raise eyebrows especially Harry who kept gaping at her like a fish then cleared her throat, getting up from the ground and before either of them can ask she dragged poor Harry and Dean by the arm leaving them to yelp in shock not far behind her while Kingsley and the others followed suit with curious looks turning to Auror Toby who shrugged his shoulders casually.

"We grew up here," Toby answered "She's just very excited to see our cousins, our parents along with our family who aren't aware we came here early then planned,"

"Ah… that would explain so much," Kingsley nodded at this "So I'm guessing their stuff are at your uncles then?"

"Yes pretty much but, uh since our uncle Billy doesn't have enough room we're going to stay in our vacation house, our parents bought it when they were in hiding in January. So it's pretty much under our name now," Toby grinned leaving Kingsley to nod at this looking around the woods "This place is completely perfect to hide trust me Kings, it's a small town so nothing bad every happens here," he explained.

"It's good to be home…" Jayden comments.

"Yes, yes it is it's been so long since we been here," Cameron comments.

"I can't wait to see the look on both Ariel and Aqua's face when they see cookie," Toby pats on both his brothers on the back grinning madly at this.

"It's a good thing I got my camera," Cameron smirked leaving Toby and Jay to laugh out at this.

A few feet away from the group Harry and Dean were continued to be dragged away from Hermione from her strong grip.

"Mione slow down!" Harry yelled in the background after finally caught up with her and let's go of Dean's arm and stops in the middle of the woods leaving both boys to bump into her with an _'oomph'_ and noticed that she's taking off her robes then passed it to Harry who mumbled over the robes until he finally got a way to find out to find her to put her hair up then looked around for a second then she started to climb the trees as if it was perfect natural for her.

"Mione we need to talk about this and-what are you doing?" Harry asked confuse at his best friend sudden odd behavior; she continued to climb all the way to the top as she made an irritated huff from the strain of her hair in the front and continued to climb from branch to branch.

"I know we need to talk Harry but, as you can see I'm climbing the tree to get a better look," Hermione muffled at this

Before Harry can answer Toby widen his eyes in horror "Hermione Sapphire Lilian Jean Black you get down here right now don't make me go after you," he scolded at her squinting his eyes "And what the bloody hell are you wearing? Where are your robes" gaping at her?

"Harry has my robes Toby," she answered.

Toby looked at Harry who was currently carrying the robes of Hermione's and before they say anything she continued to talk "And Harry would you be a sweetie and pass my robes to my big brother Toby thank youuuuuuuuuuu," she says playfully at her best friend.

"Not until we talk?" Harry huffed at this.

"We will talk about this later Harry. James Potter," Hermione scolded him.

"No we will talk about this now considering I didn't even know you are adopted or have siblings to begin with Hermione Sapphire Lilian Jean Black," Harry challenged her back.

Hermione blankly stared at her best friend and sighed "Honestly Harry it was to protect you," she huffed at this.

"What do you mean protect me, protect me from what?" Harry asked angrily at this.

"We can't talk here in the open Harry it's too dangerous," Hermione answered and jumped from another tree to another.

"Well when are you going to talk about this then and why didn't you just tell me this I could've been here for you to support you for whatever reason it was?" Harry demanded at this.

"As soon as the coast is clear obviously and then we'll talk okay end of this discussion Harry James Potter," Hermione snorted in a distance.

Harry sighed "Fine but, don't think we're done with this conversation missy," Harry huffed and passed Hermione's robes to Toby who folded the robes and put inside his backpack which had an undetectable charm inside thanks to Hermione's spell.

"Thanks Harry," Toby answered leaving Harry to nod at this _'no problem,'_ mumbling something under his breath in disbelief then trying to look for his sister.

"Wait a minute… " Harry began to say realizing something looking for Hermione and found her about to jump from the 4th tree a few feet away from him "Why are you even climbing trees for I thought you were scared of heights," he asked.

"I am not afraid of heights," Hermione huffed stubbornly leaving Harry to give her _'really and who are you because the real Hermione would've screamed her head off?'_ look that he took off his robes and started to climb the trees too but, unfortunately he failed to do because of his shoes and made a huff.

"Here Dean hold this would you?" Harry asked.

Dean nodded at this as Harry tried to climb the trees again but, failed miserably. Poor Harry.

"Mione get down here!" Harry angrily playfully at this.

By the shadows Hermione flips her hair over her shoulder "No,"

"No, what do you mean no,"

"You heard me Harry James Potter I said no,

"You get down here right now Mione,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes,"

"No"

"Yes,"

"NO"

"Why not,"

"Because I want to climb trees and if I come down there I won't be able to find out if we're going the right way to my uncle Billy's house and I feel like being up here instead on the ground duhhh,"

Harry gape at his best friend "So you're just going to climb trees randomly by ignoring the fact you hid this big secret from me of all people I thought we were best friends who don't keep secrets from each other and explaining yourself," he explained.

"Pretty much see you," Hermione answered by disappearing deep into the woods once again leaving Harry to sigh in defeat.

"Damn it Hermione slow down!" Harry ran after her while Draco and the others followed suit shaking their heads at this.

"Did Gra-" Draco spoke up after hearing an awkward conversation between Potter (Harry) and Granger well Black (Hermione) after failing to explain herself even though he's also a bit conflicted by this and shifted uncomfortable when he noticed three of her brothers (Toby, Jayden and Cameron) glowering their eyes angrily at him and snorted ignoring their looks "Leave it to Granger to climb trees when we're in the middle of nowhere and what is she a flying monkey," he sarcastically replied.

"You can say that," Hermione says as her body was upside down as her legs was hanging on from one of the tree branches as she was in front of him leaving Drama to scream like a girl _'ahhh'_ tripping on his own two feet leaving the others to snicker then she turned her body to continue to jump from tree to tree once again leaving Blaise to stare at the girl with this amuse look on his face.

"Bloody hell don't do that Granger?!" Draco harshly replied putting his hand against his chest feeling his heart pounding rapidly at this.

"Actually it's Black," Hermione answered turning Draco who screamed like a girl again "And stop swearing honestly," she says who continued to jump from tree to tree once again.

"Ha, ha very funny Granger," Draco grumbles.

"I told you my last name is Black," Hermione plainly says.

"Yeah right and pigs will come flying out of my butt," Draco grumbled which left Harry was out of breath which Toby waved his wand to give him a glass of water which he gave a thankful look until he calm down and stared at Malfoy oddly for some reason.

"What Potter," Draco demanded at this.

"Nothing, nothing…" Harry sighed at this who saw his best friend swinging around the tree laughing freely at this "Seriously Mione of all the places in the world since when are you this wild in the woods considering we're in the middle of nowhere?" he asked noticing his best friend is swinging herself back and forth upside down

"Oh I'm just hanging around Harry and in case you haven't heard it's my home town," Hermione grinned at this.

"Will you please come down here so we can talk before you give your brothers and Malfoy get a heart attack," Harry pleaded at this.

"Nah I don't feel like it," Hermione shrugged and disappeared deep into the woods leaving Harry can protest Hermione comes out of nowhere giving Draco another startled heart attack and screamed like a girl again "Ahhhh damn it to hell Granger STOP DOING THAT!?" he harshly yelled at her.

Hermione poked her tongue at him "You're not the boss of me Malfoy and in case you haven't noticed this is my home town. And you really need to stop screaming like a girl people think would think your crazy," she grins leaving him to stare at him with a weird odd look "And I feel bad for those piglets why would they want to come out of your butt, that's just terrible," smacking him on the head which he yelped glaring at him then grins "Later Malfoy," and swung herself up and jumped to another tree.

"How the bloody-" Draco scowls "I'll show her," grumbling under his breath taking off his robes leaving Toby, Jayden and Cameron to give him an icy glare expression and stopped since he felt a bit uncomfortable from their stares so he just kept on walking grumbling while Hermione was climbing to tree to tree the others followed not far behind while her older brothers just shook her head knowing how wild she can be especially when it climbs the trees and hoped she wouldn't give their sister a heart attack when she learns this.

"Hermione Sapphire Lilian Jean Black will you please get down here? You're going to end up being lost in these woods," Jayden pleaded at this.

"No,"

"No, what do you mean no,"

"No I don't want to be on the ground I'm fine at the trees here thank you very much,"

"And why would you want to be in the trees for. What are you a flying monkey? You haven't climbed trees since you were 7 years old," Cameron pointed out.

"Well as you can see Seth helped me face my fears of heights," Hermione huffed.

"Seth? As it Seth Clearwater he was only a toddler when you first met him how can he help you face your fears?" Cameron asked.

"No not him I'm talking about Seth Patterson, Jax half-brother honestly keep up," Hermione huffed at this.

Cameron gape at her "SETH PATTERSON SINCE WHEN DID YOU TWO WENT OUT?!" he harshly replied.

Hermione sighed at this "We been dating from the past year which was mutual break up between us and decided to be friends honestly keep up Cam-Cam," she tutted to herself and moving around the trees laughing madly crazy leaving the others to gape at her with _'who is this girl'_ look until they heard a dog bark almost like he was laughing at this which Harry noticed.

"Snuffles it's not funny," Harry pouted at this.

Remus chuckled at this turning to Jayden "So … you're adopted huh?" he started a conversation at this.

Jayden nodded at this "I wouldn't say we're adopted per say… more like … our adopted parents are actually our aunt and uncle… "he casually replied at this.

"What do you mean aunt and uncle?" Harry asked who just happened to overhear this.

"Well apparently our adopted parents are really Caleb McGonagall and Aaliyah McGonagall 'nee Black our uncle Billy's older sister and our birth father Sirius cousin," Cameron pointed out.

"C-Caleb and A-Aaliyah," Remus choked at this.

"Yes sir," Toby nodded at this.

"I thought they were dead…" Remus whispered.

"That's what they want people to think apparently they been in hiding with different names where aunt Lily modified their memories under a false name Daniel 'Dan' and Emma Granger knowing that Voldemort-"Toby began to say leaving others to flinch which he ignored this "Would find them knowing how close our birth father Sirius and uncle James were," he explained.

"So Lily was the one who modified their memories then how did you find out the truth then?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well… it was during last summer in August … which our twin sisters Ariel and Aqua birthday who was turning 18 … it started when Ariel started to have odd dreams about her childhood with the rest of us …we were playing in the play room with our siblings. Hermione was only 2 years old at the time playing with Harry. At first she didn't think of it serious until she felt a de ja vu when she went inside the Black manor … it was Sirius childhood home… she felt she's been there before but, couldn't understand why … that's when Aqua came to help because apparently she felt the same de ja vu like she did. From there they started to research until our parents well adopted parents came home. They seemed nervous about something … Ariel asked what was wrong at the time I was at work when Ariel called me to come home so I went on my day off when my parents were acting more nervous then before… that's when they explained that we're adopted…sort of and we didn't talk for awhile until I went back home and told them that I'll hear them out and from there they told us the truth… that was until Hermione, Jayden and Cameron came home in Christmas break with the rest of us… where our parents told them the truth. Hermione didn't take the news very well… it took her awhile to calm down and once they explained to her that she couldn't tell Harry until the coast was clear because they felt that 'you know who' was coming back they didn't believe he was dead like others tend to believe so our parents told them," Toby explained.

Remus grew quiet "What did you say your birth mother name was?" he asked.

"Selene. Selena Anastasia Vivian Black 'nee Lupin, youngest sister to Remus John Lupin which is you professor," Jayden mumbled at this.

"Selene… was your birth mother…" Remus teared up taking a deep breath "No wonder you four smelled familiar… your Sirius kids… aren't you…it would explain so much if Lily modified your aunt and uncle … and hide you kids … If I knew years ago that you were alive this whole time … I would've took you guys in…I'm so sorry…" he hoarse.

"It's not your fault… aunt Aaliyah knew it would've been rough for you to gain custody to us due to your 'wolf' problem which is fine Professor… we get it," Cameron assured him.

Remus nodded at this "D-do you know if she-" he began to say where Toby gave a small smile "From what I been told … from aunt Aaliyah she was murdered from 'you know who' before she can even save her … that's when aunt Aaliyah and uncle Caleb took us in by hiding us under a muggle name … Mia was only 2 years old …when we had to witness aunt Lily's murder in front of us …" he explained.

"Witness Lily's murder…" Remus paled at this.

Toby nodded at this "Yeah … apparently Mia is a very powerful witch that she can apparate to Harry's room in a very young age we're not really sure that tends to happen but, aunt Aaliyah had a theory that she's just very protective with Harry without being detected and when she did we were there with her … aunt Lily wasn't surprised by this and when we heard uncle James for aunt Lily to take Harry to run … she hide us quickly to be quiet and that's when … Voldemort and her got in a battle begging him to spare her son's Harry life but, he wouldn't budge… and murdered her to stand out of the way… and we all know how that turned out…" he explained.

"I see… I can't imagine how horrible that is …" Remus whispered as he looked down at Sirius form who held his tears knowing he's heartbroken, hurt and very proud knowing that he just lost the love of his life, his wife and youngest sister to Remus who fought back to protect their children no doubt. It was in her blood after all.

"Me too… I'm just … sad that we couldn't do anything to save dad if we knew the truth sooner," Cameron mumbled at this.

"I'm sure he wouldn't blame you," Remus assured him.

"Yeah maybe…" Jayden mumbled at this.

While Hermione was jumping from tree to tree she overheard what her estrange uncle Remus, her god father talking to her older brothers who explained the situation. Her siblings knew how wild she can be when it comes with the woods and climbed trees for a living as a child and had a feeling she'd give both her twin older sisters a heart attack when they learned this but, will be a bit amuse by this.

That's when Jayden made an announcement "Cookie I'm going after you," then apparate with a _'pop'_ leaving the others to gape at him then heard a girl squeak down the road from them.

"Jay don't do that," Hermione scolded her.

"Serves her right for popping in and out acting like a total monkey," Marcus grumbled at this.

Everyone who overheard him rolling his eyes and silently agreed with him considering this is the first time they ever saw Hermione Granger (a.k.a. Hermione Sapphire Lilian Jean Black) 2nd cousin to Draco Malfoy wild side when they all know her as a book worm, goody good two shoes, know-it-all etc.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady," Jayden crossed his arms tapping his foot against the tree branch then noticed he's gaping at her "Mia those shorts are too short and that tang top is showing off your stomach and-"squinting his eyes at her lower back considering her hair was up in a high pony tail "Is that a tattoo you are wayyyyyyyyyy too young to get a tattoo," he exclaimed.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Whoooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I'm on a roll but, I'm going to have to continue this tomorrow since it's getting late. Don't forget to read and review. ^_^**


End file.
